APH: World Series of Oneshots
by Ammy-chan
Summary: Just some oneshots about you, the reader, and various Hetalia characters. ReaderxVarious. Open to requests. Changing the rating for Romano's profanities xD
1. It's My Turn To Be The Hero: America

**A/N:**I'm attempting to write a reader-insert collection of oneshots. Characters might be OOC.

I do not own Hetalia. (Or you unless you want me to /shot) I do own the storyline. :D Enjoy!

**Summary:**  
>So Alfred had planned to hang out, but what happens when you arrive and he doesn't even come to greet you at the door?<br>Human names used. AU.  
>ReaderxAlfred(America)<p>

* * *

><p>You were walking towards your good friend Alfred's house. You both had decided to hang out that weekend, well more like Alfred decided <em>for<em> you, pressuring/persuading you to come. You sighed remembering how he had 'persuaded' you. You didn't know why you couldn't say 'no' to the American boy, it was either because of the air around him that you just couldn't deny his request or the fact that you might have a **small**,** insignificant** crush on him. Possibly.

As you continued your trek to the American's house, you thought about how you ended up like this.

~Flashback~

"[Your name]!"

You heard your name being called by the oh so familiar, loud, hyperactive American.

You stopped and turned around to face the figure running towards you waving frantically with a wide grin spread across his face. Alfred. You sighed inwardly. You never understood why he was so happy and energetic all the time.

"Hey there Alfred," you greeted him with a small smile. You really weren't in the mood at the moment for any of his usual antics. You had something rather important to do and you didn't want to waste too much time with idle chit chat.

"[Your name]! [Your name]! Are you busy tomorrow? You want to hang out?" Alfred asked smiling down at you.

You looked at him blankly before thinking of your answer.

"Well…I'm not busy tomorrow…"you began putting a finger to your chin, contemplating.

Before you could put another word in Alfred interrupted.

"That's great! Come to my house tomorrow at 11am okay? Okay! See you then!" Alfred exclaimed quickly patting you on the shoulder as his grinned widened.

You were too shocked to reply as you stood there. Alfred took that as a sign of approval to the idea. He stopped patting you and turned and began to stroll off.

Quickly you gathered your thoughts.

"Alfred! Wait!" you shouted after him stretching out your hand to grab onto his shirt.

He turned his head to look back at you.

"Hm? What is it [Your name]?" he asked, still smiling.

"Uh…well…see you tomorrow…"you mumbled looking down letting go of his shirt. You couldn't say 'no' to not wanting to go. Though secretly you actually liked his rather straight forward attitude and was very pleased that you were able to hang out with him tomorrow. While on the other hand you were annoyed at how much he let you contribute and didn't even hear you out! You were so conflicted.

You heard him chuckle as he began to walk off.

~End of Flashback~

You mentally slapped yourself. Why couldn't you just straight out say no! You thought about that for a while. Then it hit you. It was because he had that 'power' over you and if you said no he would of used _it_. _His puppy dog face_.

You could imagine it now. The look that he would have given if you said that you didn't want to hang out. The pouting face. Oh man, what had you gotten yourself into.

Firstly why were you _even friends_ with him, and secondly why did you _like_ him.

Well you stopped thinking about that when you reached the familiar household. This would be the second time you would have been at Alfred's house. You walked up to the door and knocked twice.

Nothing.

'He mustn't have heard it', you thought to yourself. You knocked again and waited.

Still nothing.

Here you were standing in front of his house at the time he had planned and he decides not to even let you in. How rude! You huffed.

You remembered him telling you that 'A hero always leaves a spare key just in case he forgets his own, though a hero would never do that!'. You laughed at that thought because that day 'the hero' so happened to misplace his key. You kneeled down and lifted up the welcome door mat to reveal the small silver key. You smiled to yourself.

You pushed the key into the keyhole and turned it. Hearing a click you pushed the door open gently. You half expected the hyper American to jump out from behind the door and scare you, but nothing came. Pulling the key out you placed it back under the mat, closing the door behind you and locking it from the inside. Surveying the front room to find an traces of the 'main character'.

Taking your shoes off you headed down the hall to the room you remembered to be Alfred's . Along the way peering into the other rooms just in case he was in them. As you began reaching your final destination you heard a small grunt. Stopping in your footsteps to listen again just in case you were imagining things.

Then you heard it. I small grunt coming from the room at the end of the hall. Alfred's room.

You slowly crept closer and put your ear against the door. What could he be possibly doing?' thinking to yourself as you listened intently.

"[Y-Your name]…"

You jumped back hearing your name. Did he notice you were behind the door? You then heard a noise you would never have thought. A small moan. Your face flushed a shade of red and your cheeks began to burn up.

Why was he moaning and why was he saying your name!

You put two and two together.

'He…he couldn't be mast-' you thought but then quickly shook your head to avoid finishing the thought.

You gulped as you put your hand on the door know. You silently prayed that he wasn't doing what you think he was doing.

Slowly turning the door handle and then pushing open the door, you peered in. The first thing that caught your eye was the lump on the bed.

You couldn't believe it. He was still sleeping! After telling you to be at his house he was still sleeping! You didn't care, you were just thinking how rude he was being and fully opened the door and stormed in not caring if you woke him up.

Stomping to the side of the bed, hoping to make enough noise to wake him up, you stopped to look down on his sleeping face.

What you were faced with was not that of a _peaceful_ sleeping face that you would expect.

Alfred seemed to be showing a mix of pain and pleasure on his face?

You scanned his face again, furrowing your brow slightly. What in the world was happening. As your eyes were scanning him, something caught your attention and you quickly turned your head to look at the _lower region_ of Alfred's sleeping body under his blanket.

You blushed. You had noticed a lump, so to speak, there. You gulped, a light bulb had literally lit up and you had figured it all out.

Alfred was having a wet dream…about you!

You stood there, slightly grinning but with cheeks tinted pink. Your emotions were so conflicted. For one Alfred was thinking about you, while on the other hand he was thinking about you _that way_.

Not being able to take it anymore, you put your hand on his shoulder and shook him awake.

It took about 5 shakes before Alfred's eye's fluttered open.

"Ahem," you cleared your throat, moving your hands from his shoulder and looked down at him.

He blinked his eyes slowly, staring at you for a moment before his eyes flew open. He sat up abruptly.

"[Y-Y-Your name]! W-What are you doing here?" he stuttered quickly pointing at you in a shocked manner.

You stared at him. Okay, he was stupid most of the time but this was way beyond his usual stupidity. Crossing your arms, you glared at him slightly.

"Alfred F. Jones! You were the one who 'wanted to hang out' and here I am at the time you appointed and I find you sleeping!" you stated trying to hide your angry tone.

"O-Oh yeah! Sorry about that!" he quickly said rubbing the back of his head grinning.

You were going to wipe that grin off his face. You smirked at him.

"Hey Alfred," you said as you began crawling on the bed leaning closer to him. You heard him gulp. " 'The Hero' seems to be needing someone to save them…what kind of hero are you?" you finished smirking up at him, directly in front of him now on his bed.

"W-What are you talking about [Your name]?" Alfred stuttered from his nervousness, as he was remembering his _dream_ and your closeness.

You grinned. Using your eyes to look down to tell him to look too. He followed your gaze and then as you watched his eyes widen you couldn't help but try to stifle a chuckle. After all that time he didn't even notice he was hard?

"I guess, It's _my_ turn to be the _hero_ and save _you_," you chuckled as you leaned in closer to his flushed face, sliding your hand slowly up his leg.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Phew, that turned out longer than I thought. I hoped you enjoyed reading!


	2. Where's your shirt?: Denmark

**A/N:** Thank you to **LittleMissHobbitFace** for the request! I hope this is okay.

I found that most people, that I have seen anyway, use Denmark's human name as Mathias. So I'll be using that too!  
>Characters might be OOC.<br>I do not own Hetalia. I do own the storyline. Enjoy!

**Summary:**  
>He came over without permission and broke your door down, which really ticked you off. So if you were so angry with him, what were you doing together snuggling on the couch...without your shirts on! Human names used. AU.<br>ReaderxMathias(Denmark)

* * *

><p>You lay across your couch, bored out of your wits. You had attempted, keyword: <em>attempted<em>, to sit down quietly and read a book. That idea miserably failed as you had only read the first few lines on the first page before you put it against your chest, sighing rather loudly. Though you were bored, you were quite content with this rather peaceful and quiet day. Closing your eyes you decided that maybe a nap would be better.

Just as you were about to drift off into sleep there was a knock on your front door. You groaned as you arched your neck backwards to look at the direction of the door.

'Do I really want to see who's disturbing my peaceful day?' you thought sarcastically to yourself, putting your head into a more comfortable position. Rolling over, you snuggled more into the couch, deciding to ignore whoever was at the door.

"They'll probably go away…" you mumbled to yourself, trying to go back to sleep.

You didn't hear your front door opening and closing, nor the footsteps that had stopped right in front of you.

"Who's probably going to go away?" a deep voice asked cheekily.

"…The person at the door. Who else?" you mumbled a reply, not looking up. You rolled over onto your back as your arm began getting pins and needles.

'Wait, hold on a second…I'm supposes to be home alone...' you thought to yourself, furrowing your eyebrows, 'Who the hell am I talking to!'

Your eyes shot open to be facing deep blue eyes, staring intently at you with a gleam of anticipation and excitement.

"M-Mathias…what are you doing in my house!" you shouted, pointing a finger at his face, pushing him away in the process. 'To close for comfort' was all you were thinking, trying to prevent your blush from appearing across your face.

Mathias grinned. He placed his hands on his hips. A gesture he used often when he was going to announce something stupid. You mentally groaned as you sat up and waited.

"I obviously came to visit. I'm so bored. You didn't even open the door, so I had to break it open. So since I'm here, let's play!" he rambled on excitedly, grinning and laughing more to himself then to you.

You rolled your eyes, typical Mathias. Hold on a second… 'Did I just hear what I thought I heard?', your eyes widened.

"Hey! Hold up a second there," you said, putting your hands up as a signal for Mathias to stop talking. "What was the last thing you just said…?" you asked eyeing him suspiciously.

"Huh?...Let's play?" he said cocking his head to the side.

"No, before that,"

"…I'm so bored?"

"No! _After_ that!"

"You didn't open the door…so I had to break it open?...[Your name] you're acting really weird," he put his hand to his chin and nodded to himself, looking at your facial expression change from shock to utter panic.

"You WHAT!" you shouted as you scrambled off the couch and ran to your front door.

You stopped dead in your tracks at stared at the site before you. Your door may have been closed but it was crooked and merely leaning against the door frame. The door was literally ripped off its hinges and placed over the entrance.

"Haha, don't worry about it [Your name]. It'll be easy to fix!" Mathias exclaimed, as he came behind you, patting you on the shoulder and laughing.

You clenched your fists. All he can say is 'don't worry about it'! You clenched your teeth.

"Stupid Mathias!" you shouted as you whipped your head around, slapped his hand away from your shoulder and stormed off into the kitchen. You really needed something to drink to cool your head before you completely chop Mathias's head off.

You sat down at your dining table with a glass of ice water. You were tempted to get some type of alcohol as that usually helped calm you down, though you actually had low alcohol tolerance. You grumbled to yourself, ignoring the noise of the chair across from you being dragging out.

"Hey! [Your name]!" Mathias shouted, as he sat across from you, waving his hand in your face.

You turned your head to the side.

"[Your name]~ I'm sorry…! I didn't mean to break the door down!" He shouted, "…you should of just come to the door…" he mumbled the rest so you couldn't hear.

You had decided to completely ignore him and whatever he was saying. You didn't care if he was trying to apologize. He had completely broken your door down like there wasn't a care in the world and all he can do and smile and laugh about it! Well you didn't find anything funny at all!

You ignored the sound of him moving around in your kitchen as your anger seemed to be occupying all of your attention.

There was the noise of glass hitting the table.

"[Your name], if you don't talk to me I'm going to drink all your alcohol!" Mathias exclaimed, waiting for you to turn and glare at him. He knew this would be a good way to get your attention as you loved your alcohol stash and no one was ever allowed to touch it, especially him. Though part of his original idea of coming over was because he ran out of alcohol at home and he knew you had a stash.

But you didn't turn your head. Not even a glance.

That was it. He had decided to raid your stash of alcohol. He suddenly smirked as he had a great idea since he knew about that certain _weakness_ that you had.

Grinning like he had just won the lottery, Mathias popped open a bottle of vodka. He poured it into your cup of water. It wasn't like the smell or anything was obvious the it wasn't water…then again you were blinded by your anger to notice anything.

You picked your glass up and sculled all the 'water'. As you placed the cup back down on the table you began feeling dizzy and your head started spinning. You couldn't help but look over at Mathias, seeing his grinning face you scowled at him but he still continued to grin at you.

"Hey~ [Your name], are you still angry with me?" he asked grinning.

"No!...I mean yes! I mean…no…" you said putting your hand on your forehead trying to think. Before he could say anything else you turned your head again to stare at him.

"Heeeey…Mathias…" you slurred, your eyes droopy though still concentrated on his face, "…it's hot…" finishing off your sentence you began unbuttoning your shirt.

All Mathias could do was stare as a blush crept across his face. He thought, either he was completely wasted or dreaming to have you take your clothes off in front of him. Distracted, he didn't notice that you had somehow made your way over to him.

"Mathiaaaas…there's a bottle of vodka…in front….of…you," you slurred as you pointed to it, "Why are you drinking it…?" you lifted up your eyebrow in an inquiring manner.

"Uh…well [Your name], that's because…" he began, but he couldn't find a good explanation to tell a drunk you. He was tempted to drink, as he _loved_ his alcohol, but to him seeing you like this was better than drinking alcohol.

You gave him a quizzical look.

"If you don't want it, I'll have it!" you suddenly yelled out and grabbed the bottle. You took a big swing of it before slamming it onto the table. You suddenly felt weak in the knees and they began to buckle under you.

Just as they gave way, Mathias was there to catch you. He picked you up and took you to the couch to sit down. He sat down next to you. He scratched the back of his head slightly smirking as he was trying to decide what to do.

You leaned over him and grabbed his face in your hands, pulling it towards you.

"Aren't you hot Mathias?...Here I'll help you take it off…" you said as you let go and started to tug a his shirt, attempting to pull it off.

He was preventing you from doing so.

You looked up and pouted at him. "If you take it off…I'll forgive you," you said.

As you said that he quickly pulled his shirt off, because all he could think about was that you had forgiven him and since he was such a kind person he didn't mind showing off his 'rather nice body'. He chuckled to himself.

Your drunk self beamed a lopsided smile. You began moving closer until your hand was resting on one of his thighs. Mathias gulped. You began leaning in closer to his face. Just as your lips were about to touch you passed out.

Mathias sat there slightly shocked as you were leaning on him. He grinned widely and gathered you up in a big hug before laying down with you.

~A while later~

Your eyes fluttered open slowly. Your head was throbbing. But the thing that concerned you the most was the warm _thing_ that was wrapped around you. You moved your head up to see the sleeping Danishes face.

Then you noticed. He wasn't wearing a shirt causing heat to rise up to your face. Then you realised that you weren't wearing your shirt either! Now your face was a dark crimson red.

The only thing going through your mind was 'What the hell happened!'. Suddenly you remembered you were really angry at Mathias for breaking your door. You clenched your hand into a fist and punched him square in the chin.

Grabbing your shirt you stormed off leaving a confused hurt Danish. You couldn't remember anything besides being angry at him because of the door and you didn't want to find out why you both weren't wearing shirts and that your head hurt.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Hmmm, not too sure how well this one turned out. I hope it was okay.

Thank you to **violentluck** for the review! It made me smile and laugh~


	3. Don't Touch The Chest!: England

**A/N:**Requested by **Regis Filia**!

Yay, it's England's turn~ :D I was debating over two different ideas that I had for this but in the end this one won!  
>Characters might be OOC.<br>I do not own Hetalia. I do own the storyline. Enjoy!

**Summary:**  
>You had gotten yourself into a pretty sticky situation. Here you were in Arthur's attic, cleaning it for him. Then curiosity got the better of you, opening the one thing Arthur specifically told you not to touch, the chest. What was in it?<br>Human names used.  
>ReaderxArthur(England)<p>

* * *

><p>Arthur had so <em>kindly<em> asked you to help him clean out his attic and since you were such a _nice person_ you happily accepted. It wasn't like you owed him anything. No, of course not...and it wasn't like a few days ago you were kicking your soccer ball around and it just happened to land in one of his precious rose bushes. No. That _definitely _didn't happen.

Oh, what were you kidding? After that incident, you had your ears blown off by Arthur with a long winded lecture. You weren't listening to him though. Everything he said went through one ear and out the other. Because you wanted to get away from him and his big mouth you had now landed in your current situation.

~Flashback~

You had to figure out some way to get out of his lecture, before your ears literally exploded off the side of your head. You mentally groaned. All you heard was 'Blah, blah, blah, my roses, blah, blah, bloody hell…'

You sighed. 'Well I have to say something or else I'll be standing here for the rest of my life' you thought to yourself.

"Ah, yeah, sorry about that Arthur," you said apologetically putting your hands together, interrupting him.

He crossed his arms and glared at you.

One for interrupting his lecture, and two for his roses

It didn't seem like you were going to get out of it very easily.

"Uh…well I have to go now," you started as you bent down to pick up your ball, "Sorry again, but I'll do anything to make it up to you…okay?" you finished looking up at him.

A smirk was plastered on his face faster than you could say 'I READ SOME USUK PORN'. You gulped. You never did like it when he smirked like that.

"Really [Your name]? You'll do _anything_?" Arthur asked, emphasizing 'anything' to imply that you had just signed your death wish.

And you concluded that you did.

~End of Flashback~

You sighed once again as you thought about it. You were following Arthur as he was leading you to the attic. You really needed to think before speaking.

"We're here [Your name]," Arthur said with a sly smirk plastered across his face. He had stopped in front of a ladder which led up to another storey. He signaled for you to follow as he climbed the ladder. You begrudgingly followed, mumbling incoherent curses under your breath.

Reaching the top you chocked on some dust.

"Sheesh Arthur!" you chocked and waved your hand around to clear the dust, "Haven't you heard of cleaning?" you finished, but then wished you never said anything.

You looked to see him looking at you with great amusement.

"That's what you're here for [Your name]," he said giving you his _gentlemanly_ smile.

You shivered. 'Gentleman my ass…' you thought to yourself. Suddenly he shoved a duster into your hands and began climbing back down the ladder. As he reached the bottom he looked up.

"Don't take too long! Oh yes, don't touch the large chest in the corner!" he shouted as he began to walk off.

When you figured he was out of hearing range you clenched your fists around the duster and shouted. "Stupid Arthur! Stupid roses!"

You figured that you had to clean it, or he might never let you leave…you did _owe_ him and you also kind of _promised_. Grumbling to yourself you began cleaning, even if you _really_ didn't want to…

It had been five minutes. Five long minutes. You had barely cleaned half the room let alone the corner you had started at.

It wasn't like you were lazy or anything, it was just you weren't really motivated to clean someone else's room if you got nothing out of it. Like come on! Arthur could be practically laughing behind your back, secretly thinking about what he was making you do. Well, that was what you thought anyway.

You wondered around the room for a bit, inspecting the things that hung on the wall and other knick knacks that were tucked away on the shelves.

You had reached the 'forbidden' corner. Well, it wasn't really forbidden, you just dubbed it that since Arthur said not to open the chest that was sitting in it. You stood in front of the chest. It was rather large, larger than you had expected. Kneeling down in front of it you went to take a closer inspection. Now you would have expected to see a lock on it since Arthur seemed to not want anyone to go through it, but to your surprise there was no lock.

You quickly swirled your head around to see if Arthur had magically appeared somewhere.

'Nope, the close is clear, nothing to fear, nobody here' you thought to yourself as you grinned and slowly lifted the lid of the chest.

Dust practically flew out into your face. You quickly covered your mouth and coughed. As the dust cloud cleared you peered into the chest.

You couldn't help my stifle a laugh. Sitting there on the top was a _pirate hat_, feathers and all.

"Ahahaha! Arthur is trying to hide his costumes from me!" you laughed out loud, lifting the hat out of the chest.

"Oh man, I didn't think a _gentleman_ like him would be into this sort of thing!" you exclaimed grinning while trying the hat on.

During this you didn't notice that Arthur had come up to check on you. As he reached the top of the ladder his eyes widened as he saw your back facing him, wearing _his hat_. Not just any hat, his _pirate hat_.

You bent over the chest again, pulling out a red cape. 'Oh man, he's got the whole get-up! Cape and all!' you thought grinning.

"Look at me! I'm Captain Arthur Kirkland! AHAHAHA!" you laughed out loud, holding your hand in the air, pretending to wave a sword around as you tried to imagine him saying that.

"Ahem"

You froze. You didn't dare turn around, knowing full well _who _it was and _what _he was going to do to you.

"H-Hey Arthur…didn't hear you come up! Should have said something…ha…ha…" you said trying to laugh and lighten the mood, though it wasn't helping.

"[Your name]. What did I tell you…?" Arthur enquired, lifting up one of his eyebrows. Not like you saw this gesture but you could tell by the tone of his voice.

"Um…not to touch the chest in the corner…?" you mumbled quietly.

You felt the hat being taken off your head. You gulped. You turned around to see Arthur wearing the hat himself. Rather than the comical image that you imagined he seemed to be wearing a rather dark and sinister smirk.

"It seems [Your name] has been a very naughty lass," Arthur said darkly, smirking and leaning in closer.

"W-What…? A-Arthur this isn't funny…" you said nervously trying to look away.

"It's not meant to be funny," he said grabbing a few of your [hair color] locks and pulling it to his lips, peering up at you with amusement in his eyes.

You couldn't help but let the blush spread across your cheeks. 'Was this really Arthur? The annoying 'I'm such a gentleman' British guy?' you thought to yourself, trying to calm your heating face.

"What's the matter lass? Did I…take your breath away?' Arthur asked chuckling.

"H-Huh…?" was all you could muster out.

Suddenly he moved in closer, snaking his arm around your waist. You were trapped; your heart was beating so fast you felt it was going to jump right out.

"A-Arthur…um…w-what are you doing?" you stuttered. All you could do now was stare into his eyes.

"I'm going to teach you, how we punish naughty lasses on the high seas," he said, chuckling darkly and smirking as he inched closer. The gap between your lips were only mere millimeters.

Just as he was about to close the almost non existent gap between your lips, he whispered. "And…It's Captain Kirkland to you."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I hope this one was okay! O:

Thank you for the reviews! :)

Next Chapter Germany! Requested by **BamYurrDead**.

Keep the requests coming~ Or I'll just write whatever hehe.


	4. I Know Your Secret: Germany

**A/N:** Requested by **BamYurrDead**!  
>Oh! Guess what? It's Germany time! He's a bit of a tough cookie ;D<br>Characters might be OOC.  
>I do not own Hetalia. I do own the storyline. Enjoy~<p>

**Summary:**  
>How long does it take for you to annoy this German until he snaps? A very long time, or so you think. Human names used.<br>ReaderxLudwig(Germany)

* * *

><p>You had decided to take a walk to get out of the house. Trudging down the street, you really had no intended destination. You were literally following your feet.<p>

Feeling as if you had walked forever, you suddenly stopped and looked up. You were face to face with a pair of large wooden front doors. Awfully _familiar_ front doors. The first thought that popped into your head was, 'Of all places, why did I end up here?'

Then it hit you! You must have been secretly wanting to come here and annoy the hell out of the owner of the house, since _he_ was one of your favorite prank victims. Grinning ear to ear you stepped up to the wooden doors and knocked.

~o~

You sat on the floor trying to think of a way to annoy the German who was sitting at his desk, face down working intently. You had come over to visit, the said German, but the only acknowledgment that you received was a sigh at the door after letting you in and a 'Why are you here [Your name]?' You pouted as you lay back on the floor and began rolling around.

"Luddy…uh I mean, Ludwig, what are you doing?" you asked still rolling around. You heard the clack of his pen, as it hit the table when he placed it down. You stopped and laid on your stomach waiting for an answer.

"…the same thing as I was doing 5 minutes ago," Ludwig replied as he sighed, rubbing his temples as a gesture of his annoyance to your question.

It was true you had asked the same question 5 minutes ago, but he couldn't have been doing the same piece of paperwork! You grumbled, pouting slightly. You looked up to see that he had gone back to reading the sheet of paper. You stood up and walked over to his desk, plunking yourself down on the seat in front of it. Leaning on his desk, propped up on your elbows you sighed.

"Luddy, Luddy…If you don't answer me I'll keep calling you Luddy," you said as you stared at Ludwig's face. You knew he didn't like the nickname you had given him and this seemed like a good way to annoy him.

You watched intently as his brow furrowed just by hearing you call him that. You lifted one of your hands and poked him in the forehead, pushing to stop his brows from furrowing anymore than they already were.

"You know Luddy, if you make that face for too long your face is going to get stuck that way!" you said in a teasing manner, laughing quietly. 'Was it working?' you thought to yourself, slightly smiling.

Suddenly Ludwig grabbed onto your wrist. 'Yes!' you thought to yourself.

He looked up at your face.

"Stop it [Your name]," he said with a hint of annoyance, letting go and watched as you retracted your hand.

"Why~? I don't want to…" you said pouting at him, "Luddy…you're no fun!" You crossed your arms over your chest. Though you knew you were being childish, you were happy you had his attention.

"Should I be sorry for being 'no fun'?" he asked as he looked back down at his work.

He was ignoring you again. You puffed out your cheeks from annoyance.

"Hey Ludwig," you started, peering at his face, "you know it's rude to leave you guests unattended," you smirked as you saw him stop reading and peer over the sheet, giving you a quizzical look. This prompted you to continue.

"Don't you know? It's common courtesy, a type of unwritten _rule_," you finished emphasizing the last word. You were now grinning. You know how much following rules meant to Ludwig.

He scoffed in his hand, clearing his throat before looking back down at his paperwork.

"Nice try [Your name]" he said slightly amused at your attempt to distract him.

Your eyes widened. You failed! 'How is that possible!' you thought to yourself trying to figure out why one of his weaknesses didn't work against him!

You 'hmph' and turned away, scanning your eyes around the room. His room was neat and tidy, everything in place and there was nothing out of order.

'Seriously, Ludwig you have a bad case of OCD…'you thought as you continued to scan his room. Then it hit you, it seems you've been getting hit a lot these days. You could picture it now, Ludwig's flushed pink face. You thanked whoever told you about _that_. Though the person's name had slipped your mind for the moment.

You gleefully stood up and wondered over to Ludwig's side of the table. You stood next to him quietly waiting for him to say something.

He turned his head to look at you. Raising his eyebrow to question why you were there. He knew something was up but wasn't quite sure what you were going to do.

"Hey Ludwig!" you chirped, leaning down t be eye level with him.

He knew that when you called him 'Ludwig' with such a suspicious smile, whatever you were up to wasn't very good.

"What is it [Your name]?" he asked swerving around his chair, taking his reading glasses off to look at you.

You leaned in a bit closer, grinning.

"I know your _secret_, Luddy~" you whispered. You watched as you saw his eyes widen slightly before going back to normal, staring at you.

"S-Secret?" he asked, his voice slightly faltering.

You chuckled to yourself quietly, as you nodded in response. He leaned his head on his hand.

"Please [Your name], do enlighten me…with this 'secret' is," he said looking at you, thinking you were just bluffing.

You stepped a bit closer, leaning in to cup his ear. He stiffened slightly at your gesture.

You whispered into his ear, "You know…_that secret_, the one in _there_" you finished pointing in the general direction of his cupboard. You stepped back to marvel at your work. Ludwig's serious face was now tinted a light pink as he stared at his cupboard.

He covered his face with his hands.

"She shouldn't know about that," he mumbled into his hands to himself.

"Hm? What was that Ludwig?" you asked cheerfully leaning your ear next to his covered face. You tucked a bit of your [hair color] hair behind your ears. You were too busy, laughing at him in your head to notice that Ludwig was now staring at you.

"Hey [Your name]? Do you want to know what I do with people who find out about _that_?" Ludwig whispered into your ear with amusement.

You jumped back, as he had surprised you, putting your hand over your ear. The heat from his breath lingered there leaving a slight tingle on your skin. You were holding back a blush. Your plan was backfiring! You had to quickly figure out something to turn the tables back around. You weren't going to lose this one!

You put your hand down at your side, trying to give your cheeky smirk to show that what he said hadn't made you falter. Though you were keeping a good distance from him.

"What is it Luddy? What do you do?" you inquired, slowly stepping back.

He had stood up now, slowly striding towards you. His strides equaled two of your steps so he was able to catch up and you were now backed against the wall.

"Do you _really _ want to know…?" he asked smirking, crossing his arms.

You gulped. You didn't really mean to take your joke _this_ far. Though deep down you were slightly expecting him to lean in and – you stopped thinking about that, as you were now blushing.

"I…I'm sorry Ludwig!" you put your hand up to prevent his face from coming any closer, as you looked down. "I didn't mean to tease you about how you like baking and have a pink apron in your cupboard!" you shouted slightly.

He chuckled to himself quietly, and here he thought you know about _the other secret_. He grabbed your wrist and pulled you closer to him, bringing your arm over his shoulder. He face was now too close for comfort, for you anyway. You could feel his breath tickle your cheek.

"…and here I thought I would get to _punish_ you a bit…" he said smirking before letting you go. He patted your head before he walked off and sat back down to continue with his paperwork.

You slowly slid down on the floor and put your head into your knees to hide your blush, you didn't mean to make him snap _like that_. You sat there quietly until he was done with his paperwork.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** All done! I hope this was okay. Not too sure if I got his personality right…I guess he is OOC? Phooey.  
>Oh yes, the 'secret' the Ludwig thinks you know about him, is that he's into BDSM ;D Kinky German is Kinky~<p>

**Regis Filia:** I'm glad you liked it! Yay for Pirate!England 3 Don't die from blood loss!**  
>LittleMissHobbitFace:<strong> *Stands up and bows* /shot Hehehe~ you're very welcome! :)**  
>BamYurrDead: <strong>Ohh glad you liked the Arthur one~! Here's Germany ;D

Next Chapter Japan! Requested by Alexis Atsuhiko.


	5. Rainy Day: Japan

**A/N:** Requested by **Alexis Atsuhiko**!

Sorry it took a while to update ;A;  
>It's Japan! I had a tough time trying to find a good storyline.<p>

Had a few ideas so I sort of flipped a coin? xD  
>Characters might be OOC.<br>I do not own Hetalia. I do own the storyline. Enjoy~

**Summary:**  
>You were already wet and in a bad mood. Today seemed to just get worse and worse. Well, they say exciting things can happen in rainy days and maybe today was that particular exciting rainy day.<br>Human names used. AU.  
>ReaderxKiku(Japan)<p>

* * *

><p>You ran as fast as you could. The rain was pouring down on you, causing you to get fully drenched. You silently cursed under your breath at the weatherman who had lied to you that morning about it being 'sunny'.<p>

You had just gone out for your daily walk. You would have been prepared for the sudden downpour if you hadn't put all your faith into the weather report. You cursed yourself for not considering bringing your umbrella. You were annoyed at the weatherman, the weather and also at yourself for being completely careless.

You continued to run, heading towards your house. You weren't paying attention to anything in front of you as you assumed no one would he walking around in this weather at the current time. Also you seemed to be more focused on avoiding deep puddles as you were already wet enough and didn't want to get drenched.

Suddenly you crashed into someone. Seeing as the ground was slippery, and you couldn't stand your ground from the impact, you fell backwards into a puddle. 'Great…my day just got worse' you grumbled in your head. You were too annoyed to notice that the rain had stopped falling on your head and it seemed to have gotten a bit darker. You were more concerned about your wet butt and your slightly dirty clothes.

"Are you okay [Your name]?" a worried soft voice asked.

You glanced up to see who it was, though you found the voice to be somewhat familiar. Your [eye colour] orbs locked with a pair of gentle brown orbs. It was Kiku Honda. You could see the concern clearly written on his face. Whenever it was possible to read his expression. You noticed the large red umbrella he was holding, you had finally figure out why it had seemed to get a little darker.

He stretched out his hand, snapping you out of your thoughts. You were about to reach out and grab it but then you noticed the mud on your hands and decided you didn't want to dirty his hands. You pushed off the ground to stand up.

"I'm fine thanks Kiku," you said reassuringly while smiling. Though you knew perfectly that you weren't fine at all and you wanted to kill something due to your horrible luck today.

"I am sorry for bumping into you," he said apologetically, bowing at the same time.

It wasn't his fault. You _knew_ it was your fault and seeing him like this tugged your heart from his sincerity.

"It's not your fault Kiku! It's mine…I wasn't looking where I was going so I should be the one saying sorry," you said quickly as you felt bad for him.

You peered at his face to make sure he wasn't upset with you or anything, though even if he was sometimes you couldn't tell because he had such a good poker face. Him and his usual calm smile. It just so happens it was plastered on his face just as you were thinking about it.

"I do find that it is partly my fault, [Your name]," he said smiling at you, "Why don't you come to my place to dry off?"

You stared at him blankly.

"No?" he questioned you tilting his head.

You mentally screamed at this gesture. How could you say no to such an innocent looking face like that!

"No! I uh…" you stumbled with your words, trying to think of a nice way of telling him that you would be better off just heading straight home.

"That's good. Please [Your name], come this way," he said smiling. He turned and began walking.

You quickly walked after him to stay under the shade of his umbrella, though you thought there would be no point since you were already soaking a little more rain wouldn't seem to make much of a difference.

As you walked in silence next to Kiku you didn't notice the subtle glances he gave you every now and then. You were too deep in thought about your clothes that were beginning to stick to your body. A feel which you didn't like at all.

It had been a few minutes and now you were standing under the covers of Kiku's houses porch as he was opening the door to his home. You scanned around noticing that he was a rather traditional Japanese man, from the design of the house to even the garden.

You heard the door slide open. You quickly turned to look ahead and head into the house, following behind Kiku. Taking off your shoes the both of you stepped into the house. You felt bad though since you were soaking and dripping all over Kiku's floors.

"Ah…Kiku, would I be able to use the bathroom to try and dry off a bit…I don't want to be dripping all over your floor," you asked as you continued to follow behind him.

"Of course," he replied though still walking, "You don't have a change of clothes though, so I'll get you something first," he finished as he stopped in front of a sliding door.

He slid it open to reveal a cupboard full of towels and clothes. Now you weren't shocked by the amount of things he was able to keep in there but more the fact that he was handing you a _female_ yukata to change into. 'Why would he have clothes for females?' you thought.

You chuckled slightly at the thought of Kiku having a lot of _female visitors_. The thought wouldn't have ever occurred to you, seeing as Kiku didn't seem like the _type_ so you say.

He had directed you to the bathroom after giving you a change of clothes and a towel. You were now standing in the middle of his bathroom. As you had got yourself into this situation you thought you might as well get it over and done with.

You stripped off your wet clothes and wet to take a quick warm shower.

~o~

You were now all refreshed. You may have had a change of clothes and was feeling all refreshed, but one thing still concerned you and that was, why did Kiku coincidently have spare _bras and undies_ in his house for you to wear. You could tell they were new and never worn but _still._ You found it rather _strange_.

You walked down the hallway to the main sitting room clad in the light blue yukata. Wearing this type of clothing was nice once in a while, it felt rather refreshing on your skin.

You slid the door open to find Kiku sitting with his back facing you on the porch. You heard a small 'yip' and Kiku turned his head around to smile at you. Suddenly something brown and furry jumped on top of you. As you were not prepared for the sudden impact you fell backwards. Today was not your day.

You heard footsteps running towards you. The weight that was on your chest was being lifted off.

"[Y-Your name], a-are you alright!" Kiku asked worryingly, with a blush slowly creeping on to his face.

You slowly sat up, not being concerned by the way you were sitting, as Kiku could see your underwear _very clearly_. You rubbed your head.

"I'm fine Kiku, don't worry about it," you replied looking at his flushed face.

You blinked. Was he sick? You wondered why he face had suddenly become so flushed.

"Kiku? Are you okay?" you asked as you crawled a bit closer to him leaning in and putting your hand across his forehead. You didn't notice that the yukata had fallen off one of your shoulders and Kiku had a _rather good view_. The only thing you seemed to notice was how much redder his face had become.

"[Y-Y-Your name]…" he began to stutter.

"Yes?" you enquired nudging him on to continue, leaning a bit closer your face full of concern.

"You…yukata…I…" he stumbled with his words,

Before you could say anything your eyes widened as you saw something red begin to leak from one of Kiku's nostril's. He suddenly fell backwards with a thump to the floor, mumbling something like "It's better than the games…"

"K-Kiku!" you shouted in panic leaning over him even more.

You had no idea what you had just done to him and if you were to continue he seemed to might die from blood loss but he seemed content from it all. If you could tell form his usual poker face.

_**-Extended Ending-**_

As you had run off to find some tissues, Kiku began to slowly sit up. He wiped the blood off his face with his sleeve. He began to rummage around in his sleeve. Suddenly he pulled out his camera with a gleam in his eyes. He didn't wan to miss this great _opportunity_.

The door slid open catching Kiku's attention. He looked up from his seat on the floor.

You were standing in front of him in a maid outfit holding a box of tissues. Blood literally poured out of his nose, falling backwards he dropped his camera. His tried to grab for his camera though all he could muster was a small twitch from his fingers.

You weren't wearing the outfit, just holding it across your body as you were carrying it to ask what it was doing in his cupboard. You kneeled next to him wondering how you were suppose to ask now, as you began to wipe the blood away from his face.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** So that's Japan's chapter! I'm still unsure about this one xD Oh lord, I think this one was a bit weird. I made Kiku have a blood nose…

**Edit:** I just decided to add this extended ending~

**rechanxramenxlover****: **Thank you! I wanted to write it but then I decided maybe not xD Russia? Sure thing x) I'll add it on to my to do list.  
><strong>Creepy Da Silva:<strong> Really? Thank you! ;u; That makes me really happy to here. Everyone loves pirate England! I know I do 8D Romano or Spain? Sure thing~ I might do both!  
><strong>BamYurrDead:<strong> ;D Glad you're enjoying these oneshots!  
><strong>Cold Mist:<strong> Thank you~ Really? Just hearing that makes me happy that I'm able to keep them in character xD I just put that there if there's an off chance that they're just a little bit OOC. But thank you again. Please continue to read! x3  
><strong>OROgoldenpair1:<strong> Hahaha it's possible. Maybe by wearing the hat it calls out the inner pirate! Well anything is possible.  
><strong>Chikako:<strong> Yay! Glad you like them 8) You are most welcome~

Next Chapter Belarus! Requested by Avada.


	6. Plan: Belarus

**A/N:** Requested by **Avada**!  
>Belarus was tough! Wasn't sure what to write for her~ Hope this is okay x)<br>Charaters might be OOC.  
>I do not own Hetalia. I do own the storyline. Enjoy~<p>

**Summary:  
><strong>It was just a normal day where you would be helping Natalia with one of her strange plans. Yes, very normal.  
>Onesided ReaderxNatalia(Belarus)<p>

* * *

><p>You were standing, fully rugged up, in the snow. What you were doing there, you weren't exactly sure, and why…well you knew <em>why<em>. You looked over to your right, at the young girl with platinum blonde hair. You stared at her silently. Natalia Arlovskaya, your best friend.

You puffed out a sigh, looking away again staring at the building in front of you. Natalia had dragged you with her to complete her new 'plan'. You knew full well it would fail like all the others but you felt _obliged_ to help her and also you did promise. After all she did threaten you with her knife at your throat and the empty threat of 'We won't be friends anymore' if you didn't agree to help her. You knew full well she didn't mean it, though the words, when they spilt from her mouth, cut you deep; much deeper than the slash of her knife ever could.

"[Your name]"

You looked to the direction of the person calling your name. Natalia was looking at you.

You were lost in your own thoughts and didn't hear what she was saying.  
>"Sorry Natalia…what did you say?" you asked as you turned to fully face her, hands stuff in your pockets.<p>

She was holding her knife in one hand and lifted it up pointing it at your face. This was her usual gesture when she was frustrated. She also had the habit of swinging it around in a dangerous manner.

"Why are you standing around like that? We're here for a reason! Remember?" she exclaimed still pointing the knife in your face.

"Ah, yes of course," you responding absentmindedly. You really wanted to tell her that after all her other attempts this one _definitely_ wouldn't work. Though the image of her slicing you up into little pieces wasn't a good one to picture, so you kept your mouth shut.

"You remember what you're supposed to do right?" she asked looking at you questioningly.

You nodded. It was simple. All you had to do was ring the doorbell and wait for it to be open. You both knew that the door would be immediately closed if the tenant of the household saw Natalia in the doorway.

You stood there. You didn't want to do this. All you wanted was to hang out with Natalia and spend a _normal_ day with her instead of doing all these unsuccessful plans which she would always come up with. You couldn't tell her this to her face though.

"Come on [Your name], hurry up…" she said as she nudged you forward, ruining your chain of thought. Though the first thing that came to your mind after she said that was not that you had to go and ring the door bell but more the fact that she was poking her knife in your back.

"Right, right…"you said as you walked towards the door. This wasn't going to turn out well; you knew that for a fact.

Before you rang the door bell you looked back to see Natalia hiding behind a pole. She seemed to be giving off a rather dark vibe. You shivered slightly as you could feel her stare burn a hole into your back.

You slowly raised your hand and pressed the door bell. You listened intently as the sound echoed faintly through the hallways of the house you stood in front of. Footsteps could be heard getting louder.

The door creaked open slowly.

There stood a rather large man. You mentally gulped.

"Hey Ivan," you greeted him trying to sound inconspicuous; though since you were able to feel Natlia's killer aura you had a feeling Ivan could feel it too.

"Hello [Your name], are you looking for Natalia?" he returned your greeting and asked, smiling down at you.

"Uh…no. Actually I came to see you," you replied.

You watched as he raised an eyebrow.

"I see. And what do you need to see me about?" he questioned crossing his arms, a small smirk creeping on his face. It seemed he knew that you were up to something.

"Well, actually…" you looked away trying to avoid eye contact, trying to figure an excuse. You were the distraction. You had to distract him long enough so that Natalia could sneak into _her own home_ and jump Ivan from the back.

"That is…well, I heard that you liked vodka!" you exclaimed. 'Hopefully she's in by now' you thought.

"Yes I do [Your name], what of it?" he enquired leaning down to stare at you at eye level. He was giving you one of his 'I know you're up to something' smirks. It was slightly unnerving you. You gulped again.

"W-Well my father actually has quite a few bottles and um I thought you might-" you stopped talking. Something had caught your eye behind Ivan. You swear you saw a flash of platinum blonde. 'Was she behind him?' was the only thing you were thinking of as you stared behind him.

Ivan had noticed you were staring at something behind him as you had suddenly stopped talking. He straightened up and turned his head around to see what you were staring at.

He stiffened at the sight he saw. Natalia. Right behind him.

"N-Natalia…" he said. You could see that he was inching back ever so slightly.

"Big Brother! Let's get married," she grinned evil, stepping forward.

You decided to move out of the way as you had a feeling if Ivan went any further he would fall and squash you and the idea of you being a pancake, well let's just say it wasn't a pretty picture. Especially under someone like Ivan.

You had it all figured out. You would first die from suffocation from the large male's body and also the fact that you had touched him, not intentionally though, would cause a spark in Natalia and she would resurrect you some how and torture you for coming too close to her brother without her permission.

As you were busy picturing your death, everything suddenly seemed to go too quickly for you to comprehend.

You saw a flash of tan speed pass you and following quickly behind was a blur of mixed blue and white. Suddenly you were pulled a long too and was running a long with them.

Natalia had grabbed onto your wrist and was pulling you with her as she was chasing after Ivan shouting her usual statement of 'Let's get married'.

Though this was how her plans usually ended, you felt sorry for Ivan but you were also grateful for him as if he kept running you would be able to live this moment of just you and her. You adjusted your hands so that the both of you were now holding hands running after him. You silently wished that Ivan would get away or continue to run so the moment would last that much longer.

_**-Extended ending-**_

As you were running Natalia peered at you from the corner of her eye, slightly glaring. She seemed to be saying 'After we catch him I'm going to torture you because if you didn't move out of the way I wouldn't have to chase him'.

You silently prayed for your life. Even if he wasn't caught she was still going to torture you for letting him go _on purpose_.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** It turned out okay? 8D Yeah hope so.

**maximumride123: **Thank you :D

**Regis Filia:**I was grinning as I wrote it xD Yay~ I didn't mean to cause Kiku to die instead of you from blood loss ;A;

**Karasu:**I'll try! *adds to list*

**BamYurrDead:**Yes, yes it was. Pochi! That adorable dog. Glad you did :D Another request? Sure thing! Prussia hey? You have a thing for both Germany and Prussia? ;D /shot

**Soul and Heart:**Wahhh! Blood everywhere! *starts mopping up blood* Glad you liked those two! Who doesn't love Pirate!England 8D Thank you very much! Tsundere!Romano or Spain? I'll see what I can do!

**renchanxramenxlover:** Really? :D That makes me happy to hear~

**InTheAsylum:** Bipolar fangirl! Oh dear xD I'll take the hint ;D I'll add that to the list.

It seems Romano and Spain seem to be a popular request (Romano: 3, Spain: 2) so I might go out of order just for this one and try and write a ReaderxRomano one next!

So! Next Chapter Romano! Requested by Creepy Da Silva, Soul and Heart and InTheAsylum.


	7. I'm Sorry!: Romano

**A/N:** Requested by **Creepy Da Silva**, **Soul and Heart** and **InTheAsylum**

Guess who? It's Romano! I wasn't sure what storyline to write for him _

Is he tsundere enough? Is he even tsundere? /dies

Characters might be OOC.

I do not own Hetalia. I do own the storyline. Enjoy~

**Summary:**

Having a relaxing afternoon was all you wanted, but you had a rather angry Italian in your face. How were you supposed to make him forgive you?

ReaderxLovino(Romano)

* * *

><p>"Ah…nice and warm..." you sighed out loud to no one in particular. Stretching yourself out on the deck.<p>

You were lying on the back porch basking in the sun. It was a lazy afternoon and you wanted to keep it that way. You sighed again contently. Nothing would ruin your day. Nothing at all, or so you thought.

Putting your hands behind your head you closed your yes deciding that you would take a nice afternoon nap. That was until you heard the stomping of foot steps coming closer and closer. You groaned. You knew only one person that would ruin such a perfect moment.

The back door to the porch slammed open revealing…_Lovino Vargas_.

You turned your heat to the side to take a peak at him. He looked much angrier than usual. By usual you meant that you enjoyed playing pranks on the Italian and he would be constantly scowling at you.

"[Your name]!" he shouted storming closer.

"What…?" you asked inattentively.

"Don't 'what' me _dammit_!" he shouted again now standing right next to you.

You stared up at him blankly. You, for once, seriously didn't know what he was so angry about. You didn't recall playing any tricks or pranks on him recently. You thought about it long and hard, biting your lower lip in the process. You seriously couldn't' think of anything. Lovino was staring down at you more fiercely now, arms cross and brows furrowed. He was getting annoyed even more watching you needing to _think_ about what you had done instead of _knowing_.

"Sorry Lovi! What did I do?" you piped up, "Because if I did something…I kind of forgot…" you finished apologetically, smiling up at him trying to make this situation a bit better.

You heard him curse under his breath. Forgetting about figuring out why he was angry, you were not going to punish him for cursing, even if it was under his breath. As he did promise you not to swear or curse around you.

The image of you picking on him filled your mind as seeing his angry but flushed face brought you joy. It wasn't like you were sadistic or anything. No, of course not.

You were laying there grinning to yourself not listening to Lovino's explanation of why he was angry.

"…it's your entire fault!" he shouted at you.

This brought you back to reality. It was a good thing you were use to his usual shouting or you would have been deaf by now. You blankly stare at him again.

"…what's my fault? Sorry, I missed it," You sat up rubbing the back of your head, giving him another one of your cheeky grins.

He clenched his fists from your abnormally slow nature and your capacity to pay attention.

"[Your name]! You forgot to fucking come to meet me today!" he said through gritted teeth.

"GOD DAMMIT!" he yelled in frustration.

Your eyes widened. As all the information was being processed through you head, you were wondering why there was a nagging feeling all morning that you had forgotten something. Well more importantly, forgotten _someone_. Now you knew why.

You reached up and grabbed onto his clenched fists.

"I-I'm sorry Lovino!" you said sincerely sorry, "I really, really am!"

He turned his gaze away from you, scowling.

"Lovi~!" you whined tugging at his hands.

You saw him look at you from the corner of his eyes.

"I'm _sure_ you're sorry," he sneered sarcastically looking away again. He pulled his hands out of your grip, crossing them over his chest.

You sat there pouting to yourself, though looking up at him. 'How am I supposed to convince him that I'm sorry…?' you asked yourself, putting your hand up tot your chin in a thinking position.

Your eyes lit up! You had the _perfect_ plan to make him forgive you. You cleared your throat catching his attention.

"Ah, what am I suppose to do with the _tomatoes_ that _Antonio_ sent me…" you talked to yourself out loud, though peeking at Lovino at the corner of your eye. You saw that he twitched slightly at the word of 'tomato' and the mention of a certain Spaniard. You grinned to yourself.

You stood up, patting yourself down before walking towards the door to head inside.

"I might send them back…since I can't eat them all _by myself_…" you said out loud again as you opened the door and stepped through the door way ever so slowly.

"…[Your name]…" you heard Lovino mumble.

Your ears perked up at this. Though you heard it you decided to ignore it just for fun! You continue to walk through the door way letting the door lose slowly behind you, heading slowly to the kitchen.

"Don't ignore me dammit!" Lovino called after you, stopping the door from closing and walking after you.

You picked up the pace, smiling to yourself as you had caught him in your trap. You loved how he was so easy to bait and how gullible he was. That's what you loved about him!

You slowed down as you were smiling to yourself forgetting about how Lovino was still following. You were brought back to reality when you suddenly felt a tug on your wrist. You stopped and turned your head to look at Lovino.

He was holding on to your wrist with his face turned away from you. You saw his mouth move and some mumbling but you didn't quite catch what he said.

"What was that Lovi? Speak up! I can't hear you," you said, looking at him questionably.

You saw a faint tinge of pink stain his cheeks. You couldn't help but grin a little at this. He was so cute sometimes!

"…Don't send them back…" he mumbled letting go of your wrist and stuff his hands in his pockets.

You fully turned around to face him. Moving closer, looking at him you leaned up. Though his face was turned away you could see that he was still looking at you.

"Why's that? Why don't you want me to send them back?" you asked mischievously.

His face turned a darker shade of pink from your close proximity, you heard him gulp. Your grinned widened.

"B-Because…the stupid tomato bastard…would be upset if you sent them back…" he mumbled, though you knew that wasn't the actual reason. But he was half right, if you _did_ send them back, not like you were going to, the so called 'tomato bastard' would be upset.

"I see, I see. Then Lovi, what do you suppose I do with them?" you inquired, moving a bit closer.

He shrugged his shoulders and mumbled something.

"Ha? What was that Lovi?" you asked putting your hand up to your ear.

"I SAID THAT I'LL EAT THEM WITH YOU!" he shouted, fully facing you now, his face a dark shade of red.

You stepped back a bit and put your hand to your mouth to suppress a giggle. His face was so adorable, all red.

Lovino noticed your shaking shoulders and how you were trying so hard not to laugh at him.

"DON'T LAUGH AT ME! STUPID [YOUR NAME]!" he yelled at you, getting even more embarrassed.

You stopped trying to laugh and straightened up. 'Did he just call me _stupid_?' was what you were asking yourself as you walked right up to him.

"What did you just call me?" you asked darkly, staring at him.

"I…I uh…" he stuttered unable to find the right words.

"Did you just call me _stupid_…?" you asked.

He froze. He knew he just did out of whim and he had just blurted it out but he didn't mean it, though it was too late now.

"How about, I punish you for first swearing when you _promised_ not to, secondly for calling me _stupid_ and finally until you forgive me," you said smirking at him.

Lovino walked back a bit but from your sudden change of attitude he tripped over his own feet. You kneeled down next to him, smiling innocently.

"You broke your promise, so I guess I have the right to break mine," you said in sing song voice as you stretched out your hand.

His eyes widened as he noticed what you were about to do, face fully flushed he tried to scoot backwards, but was stopped by the door. He was trapped.

Just as he was about to say something, you grabbed his curl and stroked it gently. His whole body stiffened and his face grew as red as one of Antonio's best tomatoes.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** How was that? xD Hopefully it was good ;A; I tried! D:

**maximumride123:** I'm glad 8)

**Cold Mist: **Heheh I love Kiku~ Otaku ftw /shot Ahaha I'm glad you like them :D Thank you! I hope you enjoy this chapter too!

**Original509:** Oh no! *collects your body parts and sticks you back together* Ohohoho wouldn't that be great ;D Alfred and his wet dreams! Yes, yes, Pirate!England 8D sexy mofo. Hope you enjoy this Romano chapter :D Italy? Sure thing ^_^

**Soul and Heart:** Ah when I got the request for Belarus I was worried about what to write as I'm not into yuri, so I tried to make it subtle xD (and I guess if you were a male reader it could work out too? O: ) Glad you liked it though x) Here's Romano, enjoy~

**InTheAsylum:** Hahah I have no idea where I would get such an idea. (No it's not working :P ) Well here's Romano 8D Enjoy~

Next Chapter Russia! Requested by rechanxramenxlover (I think Russia was next o-o)


	8. Just a Greeting?: Russia

**A/N:** Requested by **rechanxramenxlover**

Oh gosh has it been that long since I've updated this?

I am so sorry…

So this the long awaited Russia chapter. I had a bit of a hard time writing this because of trying to find something that might fit his personality, I feel this is slightly OOC.

Characters might be OOC.

I do not own Hetalia. I do own the storyline.

I hope you enjoy it!

**Summary:**

He always seemed to be there in the right place at the right time. Sometimes you wished he wasn't because it clearly was too much of a coincidence, and how was that considered a greeting!?

Human names used. AU.

ReaderxIvan(Russia)

* * *

><p>You had seen him around a lot. It was kind of hard to miss someone as tall as him and he was always wearing a scarf even when the weather clearly was not meant for it.<p>

He had caught your attention the first time was the summer of last year when he had walked past the cafe you were in. A rather tall man wearing a scarf in the middle of summer! Who wouldn't look and find it strange. The next time you saw him was on your way home from shopping, as you were getting off the bus you looked up across the road and there he was sitting at the opposite stop. The odd thing about that time was you swore he was staring straight at you, your heart had leapt up to your throat when your [eye colour] eyes had locked with his violet eyes for only a mere second. You had quickly broken eye contact and sped walked all the way home. There had been a few more encounters but you had assumed that he just lived around the area, there wasn't anything strange about seeing someone a few times.

On the way home you looked down, in deep thought, as you walked; you didn't notice that the crossing lights had already turned red. Just as you were about to take another step forward, someone had grabbed your arm pulling you back with great force. The sudden feeling of falling and the loud beeping of a car horn snapped you out of your thoughts. With a thump you fell back on something rather soft, to your surprise.

Your heart was beating like there was no tomorrow, you swore everyone in the vicinity could hear it. Noticing a hand still around your arm you looked up to see your saviour, a similar face smiling down at you. You couldn't hold the blush that danced across your cheeks from the embarrassment. Out of all the people why did it have to be _him_ that saved you.

"Are you alright?" he asked as he slowly helped you up, hand still firmly on your arm. You couldn't help but pick up on his rather strong Russian accent.

"O-Oh! Yes! I'm fine. Perfectly fine!" you quickly said as you sturdied yourself trying to pry your arm from his grip, "Thank you very much…um it's okay to let go now" you finished in a panic. He looked down at his hand and slowly loosened his grip and watched as you wriggled your arm out. He mumbled something, though you didn't catch it as you were collecting your thoughts.

"Thanks again," you said this time with a smile, "Um…" you were trying to think of a way to thank him but nothing was coming to mind. You heard him chuckle slightly, causing you to look up at his face again.

"You're welcome," sticking out his hand as he continued, "Ivan. Ivan Braginsky," he said smiling back. It was so obvious that he wanted you to shake hands with him. You fumbled a bit, still in shock as you gripped his hand.

"I'm [Your full name], nice to mee-" before you could even finish your sentence he had pulled you in and planted a small kiss on your lips. Your eyes widened and your senses were screaming. Even though it was a small peck that lasted for not even a second it seemed enough to make your blood rush to your face. He pulled away still smiling down at you.

You quickly pulled your hand away putting it across your mouth, slightly guarding it, though that seemed a little late to be doing now.

"Y-You! W-W-What do you think you're doing!?" you stuttered out, using your other hand to point at him accusingly. There was a small chuckle and a slight shrug of his as he began to take a few steps forward. In a panic you took a few steps back, a bit too fast, and tripped over your own feet. Readying yourself for the impact you closed your eyes, but it never came. Ivan had reached out and caught you for the second time today. Pulling you towards himself you braced yourself by turning your head away, you weren't going to let _that_ happen again.

"You shouldn't be so worried, that was only a greeting," he whispered in your ear. He had said it like it was something that he did all the time. Without much of a thought you yanked free from his grip, mumbled a thank you and ran across the street and all the way home. You really didn't want to see him _ever_ again.

But nothing seemed to be going like you wanted. He was there, the next day, smiling and waving at you in front of your school gates. You convinced yourself he was looking at someone else as you quickly walked past him, avoiding all means of contact. Failing miserably as you felt him grab your wrist and pull you back.

"Are you ignoring me [Your name]?" he asked as he forcibly turned you to face him, "You shouldn't ignore your friends like that."

You looked up, eyes wide. "Friends? When did we become friends?" you snapped at him. Now looking at him straight in the eyes, you couldn't help but notice something rather scary flash in his violet orbs though in the heat of the moment ignored it. His gentle smile quickly plastered on his face as a reply to your heated question. Before you could say anymore you heard someone call your name, turning around in response you were faced with one of your classmates with a concerned look on his face.

"Hey [Your name] are you okay?" he asked, worry clearly written on his face. His eyes darted from you, to Ivan and then to Ivan's hand that had somehow crept onto your shoulder.

"Ah, well I-" you began to reply until you felt Ivan's hand slightly squeeze your shoulder, this alerting you that it was there in the first place. You quickly looked up at him with a glare in your eyes, just as you did so your lips collided together in a quick kiss, just like the first one. He quickly pulled away with his usual gentle smile now looking at your classmate's shocked face, pulling you in closer to him in the process.

"As you can see we're just fine," he said smiling. Your classmate could barely stutter out a word. "So I suggest that you carry on with your own business…okay?" Ivan finished. A slight dangerous tone could be detected in his last sentence and his gentle smile didn't help at all. You for one, didn't notice as the embarrassment of being kissed like that again had taken over your thoughts.

You heard rather fast footsteps receding, looking up you watched your classmate run. Finally noticing your position you pushed away from Ivan.

"You. Don't come any closer," as you moved to the other

side of the rather wide footpath. "Stop with the kissing too! That's sexual harassment!" you shouted. It didn't faze him at all. Clearly not listening to you, Ivan started to walk slowly towards you because his one step matched two of yours. Eventually you were chased to the edge where the footpath met the road.

"I already told you [Your name]," he said as he reached out and touched some of your [hair length] hair gently "it's a greeting." Smiling down at you.

It wasn't a greeting at all! Puffing out your cheeks slightly, you readied yourself as you pushed him away and bolted down the street. You could clearly hear him chasing after you, but at this moment you didn't care.

This happened on a daily occurrence. He was there ready to 'greet' you with that same smile on his face and you were ready to flee when the opportunity appeared though in the end he always caught you. Ending up with him walking with you to your destination with an arm on your shoulder. Sometimes you couldn't help but feel a shiver run up your spine, like something terrifying was happening but you didn't know where. Sometimes it felt like it was next to you and other times it was as if someone was staring holes into your head.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

I feel that I rushed it a bit maybe change it later. Maybe I just couldn't make it sound like Russia at all /dies so sorry

I'd like to thank all the reviews that I never replied to and everyone who had been waiting for an update. Thanks for still reading!

Next chapter Spain!


End file.
